The Disease of Insanity
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: In this day and age it is almost impossible to keep a secret and for something as complicated as a vampire it is no exception. But it has been discovered by the common people and as such the vampires have two options: Die or become human.


_**Tick-Tock Tick-Tock**_

The slow and rhythmic sound echoed off the walls and into the bound person's ears. The dull mono tone of the clock perfectly matched the all white room that only held a hospital bed that was placed next to the southern wall and the person within the bed. Grey eyes stared up at the ceiling counting, waiting, getting ready for the inevitable.

_Three_

Their body stiffened and their eyes hardened.

_Two_

They held their breath.

_One._

All regrets were thrown out the window as the metal door gave an obnoxious ring before opening. In walked in a lean woman with long blonde hair bound in a bun, her blue eyes held a look that could be called arrogance and others would call hatred. Going to the front of the bed she began tapping on a white tablet with a metal pointer.

"I have heard you are resisting medication recently, is this true?" Her voice was low and had a slight accent, Scottish. It was overshadowed by the rigid and formal tone that made each word sound like a personal attack on the person.

"..."

"Nothing to say?" She sighed and set a hand on her hip. "Jason, you do realize that by not taking your medication there will be consequences? Not only by me and the staff but by your body as well?"

The grey eyes narrowed, but no words could be said, there was nothing _to _be said.

A small smile graced her plump lips."Such hatred in those eyes, you think of me as a warden to your prison don't you? In reality I'm no such thing, but it is pointless in telling _you_ this, am I right?" She tapped her tablet again. "So how is the sudden drop in body temperature or the moments when you feel your heart stopping?"

The door gave another obnoxious ring and a man with a push cart entered the room. On the metal cart was a neat line of syringes and needles with a few bottles of candy colored liquids. The woman went over to the cart and plucked up one of the larger syringes and attached a long needle.

"What's wrong, your face is paling," She picked up a small bottle that contained a smooth metallic liquid. "You know what's happening right, are you glad? Hm, of course you are or else you wouldn't be such a stubborn creature."

She walked around the bed and wiped his forearm with an alcohol pad. She went in slow, gentle strokes that gave off a false sense of pity. "Still nothing to say? That's fine, I don't want to hear that ugly voice of yours."

Without any warning she stabbed the needle into his arm and slowly pushed down the top of the syringe. For the first time Jason opened his mouth and out came a scream that could rival a banshee's. Long and agonizing it was, but if you could feel that pain that racked through his body you would understand. His very heart felt as if it was getting stabbed all the way through. Blood began to spurt out of his mouth staining the bed sheets, tiled floor, and his own skin. His body began to heave and shake as tremors of death ran through his body, attempting to destroy his entire being. With a final, shaky breath he stopped moving, grey eyes still staring up at the ceiling.

"Ms. Miranda, is he dead?"

Miranda bent down and touched Jason's test before moving onto his wrist. "Dead as a door nail, take the body away."

The man nodded before tapping a button on the metal restraints that held the body down. They gave way with a low click and he began to heave the body up, huffing as he moved it onto the metal table. "Be sure to be careful with the fangs, they may hold the key."

"Yes ma'am."

She went over to the dead body with a small shake of her head. "You should have just taken your medicine, Jason. It was only a matter of time until we figured it _all _out."

_**Tick-Tock Tick-Tock**_

_Just a matter of time..._

**...**

**A/N: I have no freaking idea where I got this from...**


End file.
